


Bohatí a vlivní

by SarkaS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Draco Malfoy Has Issues, Draco loves his mother, Happy Ending, Harry Potter is Kind, M/M, Manipulation
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarkaS/pseuds/SarkaS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Můj příspěvek do Drarry Challenge 2016. Zadání:</p><p>Je po válce a Malfoyvé přišli o svůj společenský status (navíc Lucius je ve vězení). Harry jde Dracovi vrátit hůlku a Draco se rozhodne ho svést, aby si zlepšil své společenské postavení jakožto partner Harryho Pottera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bohatí a vlivní

Kdo mohl tušit, že se všechny jeho plány obrátí proti němu tak spektakulárním způsobem?

Kdo mohl tušit, že ho ze všech věcí zradí právě vlastní srdce?

Kdo mohl tušit, že Draco Malfoy vůbec má srdce?

\---

Harry se rozhlédl kolem, překvapený místností, ve které z krbu vystoupil, protože tohle rozhodně nebylo, co očekával. Samozřejmě, už před cestou věděl, že jeho cíl není Malfoyovic sídlo, ale očekával přinejmenším něco v podobném stylu. Namísto toho stál v pokoji ne o moc větším, než byl salónek Dursleyových, ale v zcela odlišném stylu. Dvě ze čtyř stěn byly zakryté knihovnami z tmavého dřeva a jejich police byly plné téměř k prasknutí. Ze stejně tmavého dřeva byl i sekretář po jeho levé straně, odkládací stolek vedle temně zelené lehce ošoupané pohovky a masivní pracovní stůl.

U něj pak stáli oba jeho hostitelé, i když hostitelé asi nebyl nejlepší výraz, kterým by je mohl popsat. Možná spíš ti, co schválili jeho vstup na dobu velmi omezenou. Něco mezi pěti a deseti minutami, pokud vše půjde podle jeho plánu.

„Pane Pottere,“ pokynula mu hlavou Narcissa Malfoyová s kompletně neutrálním výrazem, který léty nepopiratelně vypilovala k dokonalosti. Harry z něj měl přesně nulové pocity. Obdivuhodné.

„Madam,“ vrátil jí lehkou úklonu, než obrátil pohled k jejímu synovi. Draco stál hrdě jako vždycky, ale Harry na něm mohl naprosto jasně vidět následky války. Jeho obvykle bledá pleť byla nyní téměř průsvitná a s nezdravým nádechem z vyčerpání a stresu. Vlasy, i když perfektně upravené, měl matné. Jeho oblečení čisté a nažehlené, ale postrádající onu oslnivou novotu a styl, na který by Harry zvyklý z jejich školních let. Poslední dva roky k Dracovi nebyly laskavé, to se nedalo popřít. Přesto byl pohled, který Harrymu vracel, stejně ostrý jako vždycky.

Harry potlačil povzdech. Naposledy stál proti Malfoyovým během soudního řízení, které skončilo odsouzením Mafoye staršího do vězení a jen velmi těsným osvobozením Draca samotného. On i Narcissa, oba odešli svobodně převážně díky Harryho výpovědi, což dělalo celou tuhle situaci ještě o něco trapnější, než by jinak byla. Protože jestli něco Malfoyové nevyjadřovali snadno, byla to vděčnost. Ne, že by o ni Harry nějak obzvlášť stál, jediné, co opravdu chtěl, bylo mít tohle všechno konečně z krku a moct se jít zahrabat někam, kde by ho kouzelnická veřejnost nenašla. Sláva rozhodně nebyla něco, co by si Harry užíval. Teď ještě méně než dříve.

„Pottere,“ pronesl Draco, očividně se snažící o stejnou neutralitu, kterou tak brilantně ovládala jeho matka, ale únava a napětí se do jeho tónu vkrádaly tak jako tak.

„Draco,“ Harry odpověděl jednoduše, protože byl příliš vyčerpaný na to, aby udržoval onu fasádu navyklého nepřátelství, které mezi nimi panovalo tolik let. Za to se mu dostalo jednoho lehce vyklenutého obočí, ale jinak se Draco nijak neprojevil. Harry byl vděčný. Bez dalšího čekání sáhl do vnitřní kapsy bundy – protože nosit hábit, když nemusel, nebylo jeho zvykem – a vytáhl ministerské dokumenty, které se nabídl doručit (vzhledem k tomu, že sem stejně musel), a předal je Narcisse, která je převzala s veškerou elegancí, která v ní ještě zbývala. Protože tak jako její syn, i ona byla vyčerpaná na těle i na duši. Harry z první ruky věděl, že jediná nitka držící ji pohromadě byl sám Draco.

„Děkuji,“ poděkovala mu slušně, když je přebírala. „Je od vás laskavé, že jste nám ušetřil cestu,“ pokračovala způsobně, přestože všichni věděli, že to nebyla až taková pravda, ministerstvo by poslalo někoho jiného. Nikdo obzvlášť nestál o Malfoyovy na ministerstvu. Nebo kdekoliv jinde, pokud by měl být kompletně upřímný. Veřejnost jim nebyla zrovna dvakrát nakloněná.

„Žádný problém,“ pokrčil rameny trochu rozpačitě.

„Čaj?“ Narcissa se zeptala společensky s naprostou zdvořilostí.

„Já… uhm...“ Než ze sebe Harry stačil vysoukat něco smysluplného, Narcissa kývla hlavou v téměř rozhodném gestu a vyrazila ke dveřím vedoucím z pracovny ven.

„Výřečné, Pottere,“ ucedil Draco tiše, ale nemělo to v sobě onen známý osten jako dřív. Harry mu byl přesto téměř vděčný, protože tohle bylo něco, co znal. Popichování bylo něco, co zvládal.

„Sklapni, Malfoyi,“ vypálil skoro jako instinkt, zatímco jeden jeho koutek se vyhoupl do mělkého úsměvu. Atmosféra v pokoji se změnila ze zdvořile rozpačité na kousavě nejistou. Ani jeden z nich si očividně nebyl jistý, kde se jejich vztah nachází, protože popravdě, poslední dva roky změnily hodně. Možná až příliš.

Což Harryho přivedlo ke skutečnému důvodu jeho návštěvy. Znovu sáhl do kapsy a vytáhl relativně krátkou hlohovou hůlku. Harry zaznamenal okamžik, kdy ji Draco poznal v momentě, díky zasyčení rychle vtaženého vzduchu. Jeho reakce byla nepřehlédnutelná, přestože věděl, že mu ji Harry přišel vrátit. Ale Harry to chápal, sám se ještě úplně nepřenesl přes ten úžasný pocit, kdy se mu jeho vlastní hůlka vrátila do ruky po opravě bezovou hůlkou.

„Jsem si docela jistý, že pořád bude ochotná tě poslouchat,“ řekl Harry, popošel dva kroky dopředu a podal mu ji. Napůl očekával, že se Dracova ruka bude třást, když se pro ni natáhl, ale ne, byla naprosto klidná. Dlouhé, elegantní prsty, bledé stejně jako jeho obličej, se kolem hůlky sevřely s naprostou jistotou několikaletého zvyku. Draco vydechl a na krátkou vteřinu zavřel oči, jak jeho ramena ztratila napětí, které v nich nejspíš bylo od chvíle, kdy ji ztratil.

Když oči zase otevřel, musel si uvědomit, že z něj vyzařují obnažené emoce, a Harry mohl vidět, jak přes jeho tvář sklouzává ta povýšená maska, které čelil den co den po šest let. Ani se neobtěžoval protestovat, namísto toho se to rozhodl ignorovat, v zájmu zachování svých vlastních nervů. Tohle byla po dvou týdnech první chvíle, kdy nebyl ve víru aktivit. I přes společnost, ve které se nacházel, to byla příjemná změna. Nejspíš proto ho překvapilo, když Draco tiše pronesl: „Díky.“

Harry by to rád přešel mávnutím rukou, ale něco v Malfoyově hlase mu to nedovolilo. Místo toho lehce pokývl hlavou.

„Nemáš zač.“

Oba cítili, že ticho mezi nimi je naplněné sdílenými vzpomínkami na události posledních měsíců, a celá situace se najednou nezdála zdaleka tolik rozpačitá. Nebo to možná bylo jen tím, že bez Narcissy byla situace mnohem vyrovnanější. Z nějakého důvodu nejspíš poprvé Harry dokázal Draca vnímat jako sobě rovného. Ne lepšího, ne horšího. Oba si prošli peklem, oba do toho byli zatažení proti vlastní vůli. Harry dokonce ani neměl problém chápat Dracovy volby, když už znal všechna fakta. A že jich znal víc, než mu bylo milé po tom nekonečném přelíčení. Všichni byli po výsleších obnažení až na kost. A Harry Draca chápal, opravdu. Pokud by byla jejich místa zaměněná a jeho rodina v ohrožení? Rodina, která byla od dětství jeho největším přáním a touhou? Harry se nechtěl tím směrem myšlení ubírat, protože ho děsilo, jak moc velké pokušení by bylo otočit se zády k tomu, co považoval za správné, pokud by to znamenalo zachránit své rodiče. Nechtěl myslet na to, že by jeho rozhodnutí mohlo být sobecké. Protože jedna jeho část si byla téměř jistá, že by bylo.

Vnitřně se z těch nepříjemných úvah oklepal. Zhluboka se nadechl a podíval se na Draca, který vypadal, že čeká na Harryho další krok. A tak ho Harry udělal. „Kde to vlastně jsme?“

\---

Draco se vždy považoval za schopného a soběstačného člena společnosti. Bez přehánění. Ale i on si uvědomoval, že vliv, který jeho rodina měla ve společnosti, mu uhlazoval cestu.

Mít společnost obrácenou proti sobě, bylo něco, co mu ztěžovalo život víc, než mu i jeho nejbujnější obavy zvládly kdy vylíčit. Draco ale věřil, že by se s tím dokázal vypořádat vcelku úspěšně, kdyby se jednalo jen o něj. Bohužel se to týkalo i jeho matky. A díky tomu byla celá situace naprosto neúnosná.

Draco si uvědomoval, že potřebují alespoň část svého bývalého vlivu zpět, ale stejně tak si uvědomoval, že ani jeho šarm spojený s touhou po úspěchu a vůlí přežít, nebude stačit na to, aby obrátil názor společnosti o sto osmdesát stupňů.

Jeho možnosti byly extrémně omezené díky tomu, že většina jeho kontaktů a bývalých přátel byla v lepším případě ve vězení, v horším po smrti. A tak jako tak, oni by na tom byli nejspíš velmi podobně, ne-li hůř než on.

Jedinou laskavostí, kterou po válce on a jeho matka obdrželi, byl dům, který mu odkázal jeho kmotr, Severus, a oni tak nemuseli zůstat v sídle, které se jim na dlouhou dobu stalo vězením a mnoha dalším nešťastníkům hrobkou.

A Potterova výpověď. Pokud se ta dala považovat laskavostí, protože Potter se nesnažil jim nějak zvlášť pomoci, pro něj to bylo jen upřímné svědectví. Ale kdyby to byla výpověď někoho s menším vlivem, Draco by teď pravděpodobně hnil v cele kousek od svého otce.

Potterův vliv byl jako dávka Felix felicis, mohl člověku získat všechno, po čem jen zatoužil.

Potter, který s ním právě strávil téměř čtyřicet minut nad šálkem čaje, jako by Draco nebyl jeho školní nemesis po víc než šest let. Po všem, co mezi nimi bylo, posměšky, krutost, násilí, kletby, zrady… Jako by to po válce už nic neznamenalo. A možná, že opravdu neznamenalo. Možná, že dětinskost, pýcha a hloupost byly něco, co po hrůzách rozpoutaných Voldemortem, bylo snadno odpustitelné. Draco netušil. Ale bylo to právě ta chvíle po Potterově odchodu, kdy se mu ta myšlenka poprvé usadila v hlavě.

Potterův vliv.

_Potterův vliv._

\---

Draco tomu ale nijak nevěnoval pozornost, dokud znovu na Pottera nenarazil, což byla čistá neplánovaná náhoda, a z myšlenky se stal plán.

Draco se pokoušel dostihnout jednu z mála zbývajících známostí, které měl, ale jak se zdálo, vybral si mizerný čas. _Široké publikum. Velký risk. Je mi líto._ Dracovi nezbylo, než skřípat zuby za zdvořilým úsměvem a chápajícím výrazem. To ponížení bylo téměř neúnosné. Přesto to bylo něco, s čím se musel vypořádat. Jeho matka potřebovala péči, kterou mohly zajistit jen galeony nebo vliv, a obojího měli nedostatek, protože jejich rodinné jmění bylo něco, o co téměř kompletně přišli už během války. To, co zbývalo, bylo stále zmrazeno, a ministerstvo se nijak nenamáhalo celý proces uspíšit. Severusova závěť je zachránilo od dlažby. Protože bez ohledu na to, že stále ještě byli vlastníky svého rodinného sídla, ani jeden z nich do něj neplánoval v brzké době vkročit. Pokud vůbec někdy.

Ale bez ohledu na to, o co přišli, stále existovalo něco, co Draco měl. A za tu správnou odměnu byl ochotný to propůjčit.

Všichni, kdo s Potterem chodili do školy během jejich čtvrtého ročníku, věděli, že měl Nebelvír slabost pro dva konkrétní studenty, jelikož jeho schopnost utajit svoje pobláznění byla prakticky nulová. (Ne, že by mu to s Diggorym či Changovou nějak zvlášť pomohlo, obzvláště když ti dva začali randit spolu.) Což bylo tenkrát (a pravděpodobně pořád) neskutečně patetické, ale teď skutečně užitečné. Protože Draco tak měl jistotu, že je tu určitá šance, když ženy nebyly Potterova jediná volba. Všechno záleželo jen na strategii a jeho schopnosti svádění. Ani jedno by neměl být velký problém. Co by ovšem mohl být problém, byl Draco sám. Jeho jméno, jeho minulost, jejich dřívější nepřátelství… Stačí si jen vybrat.

Proto bylo naprostým šokem, když se Draco ocitl přitisknutý zády k telefonní budce uprostřed mudlovského Londýna s Potterovým jazykem napůl cesty dolů jeho krkem. Dobře, pocitově to nebylo zdaleka tak špatné. Vlastně, na to že se Potter nikdy nezdál jako ‚společensky aktivní‘ typ, byl překvapivě zručný, co se líbání týkalo.

Když se konečně odtáhli, kvůli otravné, ale nutné a nutkavé potřebě dýchat, Draco neodolal malému úšklebku. „Kdo by to byl řekl do slušňáka Pottera.“

Odpovědí mu byl pichlavý pohled zelených očí zpoza nových hranatých brýlí s tlustými černými obroučkami, které fungovaly jako překvapivě dobré maskování, spolu s mudlovským oblečením, které nebylo ani obnošené, ani o tři čísla větší. „Sklapni, Malfoyi,“ Potter téměř zavrčel a se zákeřným zábleskem v očích neúprosně vtiskl jednu nohu mezi Dracovy tak, aby mezera mezi jejich těly přestala existovat. Draco nedokázal zastavit syknutí, jak se denimem pokryté stehno otřelo o obzvlášť citlivou část jeho anatomie. Bez ohledu na Dracovu motivaci za celou touhle situací, nedalo se popřít, že zrovna v tenhle moment si to užíval přinejmenším tak jako Potter.

Přesto, Draco se odmítal nechat umlčet, protože kde by v tom byla zábava? Namísto toho se otřel rty o koutek Potterových úst a prolíbal se podél hranaté čelisti až k jeho uchu, kde vydechl, zatímco sevřel obzvlášť citlivé místo mezi zuby. „Jsi si jistý? Vážně chceš, abych byl zticha?“

Potter zasténal. Pozitivně hříšný zvuk a absolutně nepřiměřený místu, kde se nacházeli. Draco koutkem oka zahlédl několik mudlů házet po nich zvědavé, pobouřené či pobavené pohledy.

„Mmhm,“ Draco zamručel, „zdá se, že máme celkem slušné publikum. Kdo by si myslel, že jsi fanda do exhibicionismu?“

Následující sten nebyl ani tak znakem vzrušení jako spíš otrávenosti. A samozřejmě. Potter nesnášel pozornost velkého počtu lidí. Byl schopný jí proplouvat jako ryba ve vodě, ale definitivně si to neužíval.

„Ke mně nebo k tobě?“

Draco mu věnoval výmluvný pohled. „Bydlím s matkou.“ Potter se zašklebil.

„Takže ke mně.“

Odtrhli se od sebe i od budky a při první příležitosti se v prázdné uličce přemístili. Draco se nevyjadřoval ke stavu Potterova domu a Potter se nezdržoval nabízením prohlídky. Namísto toho se, pořád napůl propletení a s jazyky permanentně v ústech toho druhého, vydrápali do druhého patra, kde je Potter navedl do ložnice, která na rozdíl od zbytku domu vypadala zrenovovaná a zabydlená. Nebo přinejmenším postrádala onen jedinečný vzhled Chroptící chýše, o kterém Draco netušil, že by ho mohl potkat mimo Prasinky.

„Bude si pán přát večeři pro sebe a hosta?“ ozvalo se za nimi chraptivě a Draco víc cítil, než viděl Potterovu bolestnou grimasu.

„Teď ne, Kráturo,“ odpověděl překvapivě slušně a koherentně. Draco očividně nedělal tak dobrou práci, jak si myslel. Sklouzl tedy ústy níž a vtáhl mezi zuby tu obzvlášť citlivou kůži na krku. Harry zasténal. „Později,“ vysoukal ze sebe. „Později, díky.“ A s tím za nimi zabouchl dveře ložnice. Draco se spokojeně zašklebil, když se Potter pokoušel dostat ho ze saka a zároveň ho přitisknout co nejblíž k sobě.

To šlo snadněji, než Draco čekal.

\---

Harry netušil, jak se to stalo, ale zcela očividně se někde mezi vrácením Malfoyovy hůlky a beneficí pro Svatého Munga kompletně pomátl. Jinak si ani v nejmenším nedokázal vysvětlit, jak se stalo, že se Draco Malfoy ocitl v jeho posteli. A to ne pouze jednou. V posledních třech týdnech se nechvalně proslulý blondýn dal najít v jeho posteli pravidelně.

Což bylo něco, co by se definitivně nikdo neměl dozvědět.

Takže jak a proč se stalo, že ho Draco doprovázel na jednu z nekonečných ministerských akcí, bylo něco, čemu nemohl přijít na kloub. Ale bez ohledu na to, jak se to stalo, oba tu byli. Spolu. Velmi očividně spolu. Protože Draco se od něj téměř nehnul a, což bylo jedním z mnoha šoků pro Harryho systém, Harry nechtěl, aby se od něj hnul. Ubíjející nuda a balast společenských akcí se zdál o tolik únosnější s někým, kdo měl nad nimi nadhled a dokázal Harryho pobavit.

A jestli to nebyl vtip století.

Draco Malfoy, záchrana Harryho Pottera před ztrátou rozumu. Něco s ním bylo vážně špatně. Asi by se měl nechat vyšetřit.

Vlastně ani dost dobře nechápal, proč vůbec tenkrát poprvé reagoval pozitivně na to, co se nedalo nazvat jinak než agresivní flirtování ze strany Draca. Jeho jedinou možnou omluvou snad mohlo být, že od rozchodu s Ginny neměl víc než rychlovky v mudlovských klubech pod příkrovem tmy, a i těch bylo poskrovnu. A Draco se z nějakého důvodu zdál jako ideální střední cesta, i když Harry si nemohl ani za boha vybavit proč.

Ale nic z toho nevysvětlovalo, proč to překročilo tu jednu noc. Kromě faktu, že Malfoy byl v posteli senzační, což překvapilo přesně nikoho. Ne, že by nad tím Harry dřív nějak zvlášť přemýšlel. Chraň bůh. Možná, že mu to jen tak blesklo hlavou. V opilosti nebo tak.

Harry povzdechl a zavdal si ze sklenice s ohnivou whisky. Tohle by měla být jeho poslední. Už měl tři a opít se nebyl dobrý nápad. Od konce války si vypěstoval určitou zálibu v silném pití, ale zatím se mu dařilo nepřekročit určitou lajnu. Přesto. I ty tři se zdály dost, protože jeho zábrany se pomalu drolily a Harry přestával myslet na to, jak špatný nápad by byl zatáhnout Draca do nejbližší prázdné kanceláře. Nebo temného kouta. Závěs by pravděpodobně stačil.

Tři byly očividně příliš.

Přesto si znovu zavdal, když mu hlavou problesklo, jaká by asi byla reakce jeho přátel, kdyby se střetli s jeho doprovodem. Kriste, jeho život byl jak ze špatného filmu.

Z nějakého důvodu mu to nepřišlo tak strašné, když se otočil a viděl Draca, jak se blíží s talířkem naplněným jídlem, o které se mohli v následujících chvílích dělit. Ani si nevšiml, kdy přesně se jeho rty zkroutily do úsměvu. Zbylo jen vědomí, jak rád Draca vidí se k němu vracet.

Kruci.

\---

Draco byl… zaskočený.

Zaskočený tím, jak snadno ho Potter přijal do svého života a do své postele. Jak bezproblémově jeho plán fungoval. Jak moc času, který nebyl vyplněný sexem, Draco s Potterem trávil.

A obzvlášť zaskočený tím, jak moc mu poslední dobou vadilo nazývat Pottera Potter, byť i jen v duchu.

 „Jsi v pořádku?“ ozvalo se za jeho hlavou potichu a vibrace Harryho hlasu se zdály téměř jako malé zemětřesení. Draco na moment zavřel oči, než se otočil na bok a přitiskl tvář Harrymu na prsa, drsné tmavé chloupky příjemně škrábající jeho jemnou kůži.

„Mmmhm,“ zamručel Draco vláčně. Harry se teprve včera pozdě večer vrátil ze čtyřdenní akce v Maroku, kam se podle všeho uchýlilo několik z Voldemortova kruhu, které se ještě nepodařilo chytit. Draco pro ně nic necítil. Je nebylo třeba vydírat, aby se připojili k Voldemortově křižácké výpravě. Účastnili se s nadšením. Zasloužili si mít v patách bystrozory odhodlané zavřít je do Azkabanu. Přestože Azkaban bez mozkomorů nebyl zdaleka tak strašný jako s nimi, pořád to bylo jedno z nejhorších vězení vůbec. Draco byl vděčný, že se mu dokázal vyhnout.

Harryho prsty se mu zabořily do vlasů a zelenooký kouzelník mu začal drobnými krouživými pohyby masírovat týl. Draco nedokázal zadržet spokojené zasténání.

„Nepřestávej,“ zamumlal s očima přivřenýma blažeností. Odpovědí mu bylo jen tiché zasmání.

Draco to ignoroval v zájmu slasti, kterou poskytovaly špičky Harryho zručných prstů. Na tohle by si vážně mohl zvyknout.

Jen matně si uvědomoval, že by ta myšlenka neměla být šťastná, než se ona a všechny ostatní vypařily a jeho pohltil spánek.

\---

 Harry netušil, co se stalo. Ještě před týdnem bylo všechno v pořádku. Něco se ale zřejmě muselo stát, jinak si nedokázal vysvětlit, proč se mu Draco několik posledních dnů vyhýbal. A to navíc zcela očividně.

Vážně, ani se nesnažil o výmluvy. Jednoduše Harryho odmítl pokaždé, když se ho Harry pokusil kontaktovat. Ovšem, to neznamenalo, že by se obtěžoval s vysvětlením. Ne. Samozřejmě, že něco takového se nestalo.

Takže Harry zůstal s prázdnou postelí a nejistotou, že udělal něco, co se druhého kouzelníka neodpustitelně dotklo. Což s jejich minulostí muselo být opravdu výrazné, protože se oba úspěšně dostali přes všechno, co si navzájem po léta prováděli. A tohle náhlé utnutí… Harry nemohl lhát sám sobě, v tom nikdy nevynikal, a teď si moc dobře uvědomoval, že se cítí tou odmlkou raněný. Nepřišlo mu, že by si to něčím zasloužil, ale pokud ano, tak snad mohl alespoň dostat šanci věci napravit, ne?

Tohle… to nebylo fér.

Harry se narovnal v křesle a odložil sklenici s pitím stranou. Možná že nastal čas být pro jednou aktivní, namísto čekání, co udělá druhá strana.

A bez ohledu na důvody, Harry nebyl připravený se tohohle, ať už ‚tohle‘ bylo cokoliv, vzdát.

\---

Draco si mnul ruce. Čekání nikdy nebylo jeho silnou stránkou. Samozřejmě ho byl bez potíží schopný, ale to neznamenalo, že si to užíval. A tohle konkrétní čekání se táhlo už několik dnů.

Nijak mu nepomáhalo ani to, že nemohl spát. Snažil se sám sobě namluvit, že to není vina, co mu nedovolí v noci zamhouřit oko. A že stesk, který cítil, nebyl skutečný. Celé to přece byla jen šaráda, aby se dostal sem. Do Paříže. Do specializované lékouzelnické kliniky pro pacienty dlouhodobě vystavené nepromíjitelným kletbám. Na místo, kam se bylo po válce téměř nemožné dostat, pokud člověk neměl jak peníze, tak vliv. A na veřejnost konečně proniklo dost informací a fotografií, aby Draco mohl uvěřitelně použít Harryho jméno.

A povedlo se. Jeho matku přijali před pěti dny a od té doby s ní soustředěně pracovali. Bohužel Dracovi zatím nikdo nedal žádné informace, a tak mu nezbývalo, než dál čekat. Nijak nepomáhalo, že se ho Harry snažil kontaktovat téměř denně. Občas i několikrát denně. Jenže Draco věděl, že ta šaráda už není potřeba. Koneckonců, dostal, co chtěl.

A jestli si po cestě začal představovat jiný cíl, než do kterého mířil? No, s tím se nedalo nic dělat.

\---

Harry nikdy předtím v Paříži nebyl. Ve Francii ano, ale v Paříži jako takové ne. Čekal, že bude historickým městem unešený, ale z nějakého důvodu, se mu v něm nelíbilo. A to ani v jeho kouzelnické části. Bez ohledu na to, co viděl a co se dělo kolem, Harry se nedokázala uvolnit. Než dorazil ke dveřím penzionu, jehož adresu měl napsanou na kusu pergamenu, měl žaludek jako ze železa.

Dracův obličej, když otevřel dveře, byl výrazem kompletního šoku, a do té chvíle Harry nevěřil, že by jeho obličej dokázal vytvořit grimasu tak směšnou.

„Harry?“ zeptal se blondýn, jako by si nebyl jistý, že to, co vidí, je skutečné. Harry se téměř usmál. Téměř.

„Draco. Můžeme si promluvit?“

„Já -“ začal, ale dál nepokračoval. Několik vteřin uplynulo v tichu. Pak Draco ustoupil stranou, aby mohl Harry vejít dovnitř, a kývl hlavou.

Dracův pokoj nebyl moc velký a kromě postele vypadal, jako by v něm nikdo snad ani nebyl. Harry se zmateně zamračil. Tohle nevypadalo, jak si představoval.

„Jak jsi mě našel?“ zeptal se Draco, když zavřel dveře a přešel zpět k posteli, kde se usadil na kraj, jako by čekal, že bude muset zase za moment vyskočit na nohy. Jako by na někoho čekal. Oh. Harry vážně doufal, že to nebyl ten důvod.

Harry pokrčil rameny. „Je to moje práce.“

Znovu mezi nimi padlo ticho, a čím víc se natahovalo, tím víc se Draco ošíval a uhýbal pohledem.

„Chceš mi říct, co se děje?“

„Proč by se mělo něco dít? Ne všechno musí nutně něco značit, Pottere.“

Harryho obočí se vyšplhalo o něco výš. Pottere? Wow. To byl vážně krok zpátky.

„Pravda.“ Souhlasil jemně. „Ale myslím, že tentokrát dám na svůj instinkt a budu dál věřit tomu, že se něco děje.“

„Instinkt,“ Draco si odfrkl, ale nebylo to nikde poblíž jeho obvykle energického projevu. Draco vypadal vyčerpaně.

Harry si sedl kousek od něj a lehce do něj drcnul nohou. „No tak. Mluv se mnou.“

Draco zavřel oči a dlouze vydechl. Celé jeho tělo, jako by se zhroutilo samo do sebe. Skoro jako by mu někdo sebral veškerou vůli.

„Mluvit s tebou? Co chceš slyšet, Harry? Že jsem tě využil? Že to byla jedna velká lež? Nemyslím, že nám zbylo něco, _o čem_ mluvit. Pokud tu vůbec někdy něco bylo.“

Harry se zamračil. „Samozřejmě, že je tu o čem mluvit. A může začít třeba s vysvětlením, o čem to do háje mluvíš.“

Draco se ušklíbl, ale byla to nehezká grimasa. Nebyla v tom ani špetka skutečného pobavení, jen hořkost.

„Matka umírá.“

Harry ztuhl. Tohle nebylo nic z toho, co čekal.

„Voldemort- Voldemort ji užíval jako páku. Na otce i na mě, o čemž víš. Co už se ale k soudu nedostalo, byly zdravotní problémy, které jí po tom zůstaly. Problémy, na které se specializuje pouze hrstka lékouzelníků. A čekací list pro ty nejlepší je delší než můj rodokmen. Pokud nemáš peníze a vliv, nemáš šanci se dostat na řadu. Ne včas.

A i když se mi podařilo zajistit dostatek peněz, vliv není něco, co by se po válce jména Malfoy zrovna drželo. Potter na druhou stranu…“ Draco frknul a v tom jediném zvuku bylo tolik emocí, že se Harrymu sevřelo už tak zúžené hrdlo ještě víc.

„Abych mohl užít tvůj vliv, musel ale každý věřit, že mezi námi je nějaký pozitivní vztah.“

„Takže co? Rozhodl ses mě svést?“ Harry se chtěl smát, jen ta myšlenka byla směšná. Draco kývl a Harry protočil oči.

„Víš, že by ti to nebylo nic platné, kdybych s tebou nechtěl nic mít, že ano?“

Draco k němu zvedl pohled a zamračil se.  Harry se tentokrát neubránil uchechtnutí. „Já věděl, že je tvoje ego enormní, ale až tak? Draco, kdybych s tebou nechtěl jít do postele, neudělal bych to. Co byla tvoje motivace, v tom nehrálo žádnou roli. Fajn, tak jsi v tom nebyl ani tak kvůli sexu, jako já, ale kvůli něčemu jinému. Možná to pro tebe bude šok, ale já neplánoval víc než tu jednu noc.“

„Tak proč ses vrátil pro další?“ zamračil se Draco.

Harry pokrčil rameny. „Protože jsme si to užil. Nic složitýho. Byl to zatraceně dobrý sex a já chtěl víc, tak proč se nevrátit. Otázka za milion ale je, je to pro tebe pořád jen o vlivu? Nebo jsi v tom pro něco víc?“

Bylo téměř nemožné nevidět střet, který se v Dracovi odehrával, na jednu stranu jeho obvyklá pýcha, která mu nedovolovala přiznat, že od Harryho něco chce, a na druhou stranu ta jasně zřetelná tužba, která se mísila s vinou.

„Draco? Chceš se mnou zůstat, nebo ne?“

Blondýn vydechl a jeden koutek se mu vyhoupl do chabého úsměvu. „Proč to chci, je mi naprostou záhadou, ale ano. Chci s tebou zůstat. Spokojený?“

Harry se zazubil a lehce Draca nakopnul. „Skoro.“ Bývalý Zmijozel se zamračil.

„Co ještě?“

„Příště, až budeš něco potřebovat, zkus mě nejdřív požádat o pomoc, než se mě pokusíš zmanipulovat?“ Harry odpověděl, jen napůl škádlivě. Dracův výraz připomínal zkyslé mléko, ale i tak kývl.

„Skvěle. Teď, co takhle něco k jídlu, spánek a sex? Ne nutně v tomhle pořadí.“

Draco se rozesmál. „Kdyby jen teď svět mohl slyšet o prioritách jejich hrdiny. Zrušili by stavbu tvé nejnovější sochy.“

Harry se zazubil. „No, v tom případě budu muset přehodnotit svůj názor na exhibicionismus. Beztak, kdo potřebuje víc než sedm soch?“


End file.
